my_own_hunger_games_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
74th Hunger Games
Notable Tributes *Marvel Luxe - District 1 male *Glimmer Veritas - District 1 female *Cato Arieson - District 2 male *Clove Black - District 2 female *Chase McKinley - District 3 male *Marina Pastor - District 4 female *Finch Dewpont - District 5 female *Thresh Xavier - District 11 male *Rue Fredrickson - District 11 female *Peeta Mellark - District 12 male *Katniss Everdeen - District 12 female Training Scores and Odds Arena The 74th Hunger Games arena was fairly simple. The cornucopia was placed in the middle of a large meadow with a large lake close to it. The rest of the arena was a forest with lots of hills and caves. There was a river going through the arena as well. The Games The 74th Hunger Games lasted for 18 days. This is a short summary of the main events each day. Day 1 (bloodbath): The tributes enter the arena. Katniss wants to run for the bow and arrows despite Haymitch's orders to run for the forest. She manages to get a backpack, but she grabs it at the same time the boy from District 9 does. She fights with him over the backpack, until he is killed by Clove. Clove then throws one of her knives at Katniss, but hits the backpack instead, and Katniss runs for the forest. She doesn't stop until it gets dark. She then straps herself to a tree to stay the night. The careers start hunting tributes. Tributes Dead: District 3 female, District 4 male, District 5 male, both from District 6, both from District 7, District 8 male, both from District 9, and girl from 10. Day 2: Shortly before dawn, Katniss witnesses Peeta and the Career pack kill the girl from District 8 who tried to warm herself by making a fire. Katniss can't figure out why Peeta has teamed up with the Careers. She feels betrayed. Since they didn't see her, she spends the day hunting and searching for water. It's the second day that Katniss has gone without water. Tributes Dead: District 8 female Day 3: Katniss, very weak and dehydrated, wonders why her sponsors haven't sent any water. By the afternoon, she collapses in mud, alerting her to the pond of water beside her. She purifies the water, drinks, eats, and later rests. Tributes Dead: None Day 4: Katniss is awakened by a wall of fire, which the Gamemakers have created. As she runs, she gets hit by a fireball on her calf, but manages to reach another pond by sunrise which eases her burns. While resting and recovering, Katniss hears the Careers coming towards her. They spot her and chase her into the forest. Katniss quickly hides in a tree where they can't reach her. Because they can't reach Katniss, they make camp under the tree to wait for Katniss to come down at some point. Katniss also gets her first sponsor gift: burn medicine for her leg and welted hands. When night falls, Rue appears in the tree next to her and points out the tracker jacker nest above Katniss' head. While the anthem plays, Katniss begins sawing at the branch that the nest is hanging from. Tributes Dead: None Day 5: At dawn, the tracker jacker nest finally fell on the ground and began to attack the Careers and Peeta. Glimmer and Marina died from the stings. Rue escaped, but all the others, including Katniss, got stung. Katniss was able to get the bow and arrows from Glimmer's corpse shortly before the hovercraft took away Glimmer. She sees Peeta, but he sends her away instead of killing her just before Cato appears. Afterwards, Katniss was not able to tell if this really happened or not, because she was hallucinating from the tracker jacker venom. She then finally loses consciousness. Tributes Dead: Glimmer, Marina Day 6: According to Rue, Katniss slept for two nights. Her sleep was punctuated by several terrifying nightmares. Tributes Dead: None Day 7: Katniss finally wakes up from her fevery dreams and resumes hunting and seeking water. Rue, who must have been following her, appears, and teams up with Katniss. As she and Rue begin to fall asleep, Katniss begins formulating a plan. Tributes Dead: None Day 8: Rue and Katniss wake to the cannon shot for the boy from District 10, who was most likely killed by the Careers. Katniss and Rue made plans for destroying the Careers' stock of food and supplies. While Rue starts three fires in the woods which lure the Careers away from the Cornucopia, Katniss made it to the camp and discovered that the supplies were piled away from the camp and guarded by Chase. She sees Finch carefully approach the pyramid of supplies to steal food and discovers by her movement that the Careers had buried the mines from the starting platforms around the stock. Katniss blows the whole stock up by shooting an arrow through a net of apples, which fall and trigger the mines. The explosion blows her off her feet, causing her to go deaf in her left ear, but she manages to crawl under a bush just as the Careers arrive. Cato is so furious that he kill Chase by breaking his neck. Katniss spends the night under a bush. Tributes Dead: Chase District 10 male Day 9: When she awakens, Katniss is still deaf in her left ear, but the right one can hear Finch laughing at the Careers' loss. She returns to the rendezvous spot, but since Rue has not returned, she spends the afternoon in a tree to wait, but later decides to search for her. At first finding no sign of Rue, she eventually heard Rue's four note tune coming from the mockingjays, then her scream. When Katniss finds her, Rue was captured in a net by Marvel, the boy from District 1, who kills her by tossing a spear through her abdomen before Katniss can free her. Immediately, Katniss kills him by shooting an arrow in his neck, then frees Rue from the net but can't help her except hold her and sing to her until she dies. Then she arranges wild flowers around the body as one last act of their alliance and defiance to the Capitol, for making them pawns in their twisted game. She walks away without really knowing where to go or what to do, when a parachute arrives with a loaf of bread from District 11, Rue's district. Tributes Dead: Marvel, Rue Day 10: Feeling lost, Katniss forces herself to sort her supplies and hunt. She thinks about revenge on the Careers for Rue's death. In the evening, the Gamemakers announce a change to the rules of the game: there can be two victors if they come from the same district. Suddenly, Katniss goes to find Peeta. Tributes Dead: None Day 11: Katniss follows the stream, hoping to find Peeta. She finds him buried and covered in his self made camouflage at a river bank. He is so weak and badly injured that he can't get out there alone anymore, so Katniss pulls him out, washes him and tends to his stings, burns, fever, and the cut on his leg. They both seek shelter in a cave, but Peeta's fever isn't going away. To keep him from speaking pessimistically, Katniss kisses him, which also keeps up the appearance of being "madly in love." Promptly, a parachute arrives containing food that Peeta desperately needs. Tributes Dead: None Day 12: Peeta's fever has broken, but Katniss is exhausted and Peeta makes her sleep the rest of the morning. By afternoon, Peeta's leg has gotten worse: he has blood poisoning. Katniss spends the day hunting and cooking while Peeta lies in the cave. In the evening, the Gamemakers announce that there will be a feast at the Cornucopia tomorrow, where every tribute will find what they most desperately need. Immediately, Peeta makes Katniss promise not to go because its too dangerous. Later on, a parachute arrives from Haymitch containing sleep syrup, with which Katniss can knock out Peeta for the whole time she needs to get to the Cornucopia and get the medicine. She leaves before dawn. Tributes Dead: None Day 13: Katniss reaches the Cornucopia and finds Finch running out of the Cornucopia to grab her backpack immediately after they're placed. Katniss makes a run for it, but is attacked by Clove. Katniss shoots an arrow at her but misses. Clove knocks Katniss down and holds her to the ground with a knife at her face, mocking Katniss about being in love with Peeta and how Katniss couldn't save Rue. Just as Clove begins to cut Katniss, Thresh arrives and kills Clove by smashing her skull with a stone. He then lets Katniss get her bag and run, because he feels like he owes her for what she did for Rue. Katniss is able to get back to the cave and inject Peeta with the medicine before she loses consciousness. Tributes Dead: Clove Day 14: When Katniss awakes having bled a lot overnight, she finds Peeta feeling much better than before. He has bandaged her forehead, and continues to care for her. A storm rages outside, so they stay inside and try to recover the whole day. They kiss for the first time. Tributes Dead: None Day 15: The storm continues preventing any hunting and gathering. Katniss and Peeta both feel much better and finally get closer to each other. They kiss again, and immediately Haymitch sends them a huge feast. At night, they discover from the daily announcements that Thresh has been killed during the day. Overnight, the rain stops suddenly. Tributes Dead: Thresh Day 16: Katniss and Peeta go out for hunting and collecting berries and roots. Peeta unwittingly collects poisonous nightlock berries. When Katniss finds him collecting them, a cannon fires. Only a few meters away, Finch's body is lifted to the Hovercraft. She stole the berries from Peeta, and died. Katniss takes the berries and plans to use them later to trick Cato. They return to the cave. Tributes Dead: Finch Day 17: Since Cato is the only remaining tribute among Katniss and Peeta, they go to find him. They find him running right into them, but he is also running from something far more dangerous: a pack of mutant wolves. All three run to the Cornucopia, where they try to rescue themselves by climbing it. In that process, Peeta gets bitten by one of the mutts and loses a lot of blood. Weakened like this, Cato can reach him and strangle him, standing near the edge on the top of the Cornucopia. Katniss realizes that she can't kill Cato without having Peeta to be pulled down by him too, she shoots an arrow in Cato's hand. This makes him loosen his grip, he trips and falls over. Katniss and Peeta watch him fight the mutts for about an hour, then he collapses, but they are unable to kill him, due to his body armour. He is still alive when the night comes. Tributes Dead: None Day 18: At dawn, Katniss finally shoots Cato with her last arrow, as an act of mercy. The mutts disappear. They climb down the Cornucopia. This is when a voice announces, that the previous made change of rules is withdrawn and that there can only be one victor. Peeta and Katniss face each other as enemies against their will. None of them wants to kill the other, besides from them being halfway dead anyway. Then Katniss remembers the berries. Only a glimpse before they both can commit suicide by poisoning themselves, they are both announced as the victors of the 74th Hunger Games. Tributes Dead: Cato Placings 1-2 Katniss and Peeta 3 Cato 4 Finch 5 Thresh 6 Clove 7 Rue 8 Marvel 9 Chase 10 D10 male 11 Marina 12 Glimmer 13 D8 female 14-24 deaths in the bloodbath